


New Horizons (A/B/O Dynamics + unusual pairs - Omega/Omega)

by DrJLecter, Sirenja



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Hannibal, Omega Will Graham, Revelations, Some angst, Someone Help Will Graham, it's so short omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJLecter/pseuds/DrJLecter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenja/pseuds/Sirenja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack thinks I need an Alpha."</p>
<p>"And what do YOU think?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Horizons (A/B/O Dynamics + unusual pairs - Omega/Omega)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ficlet I've written for one of [Sirenja's](http://sirenja-and-the-stag.tumblr.com/) gif sets in her amazing ["A/B/O Dynamics"](http://sirenja-and-the-stag.tumblr.com/tagged/sirenjas-A%2FB%2FO-adventures) series. Check out all of them!
> 
> **A/B/O Dynamics + unusual pairs - Omega/Omega:[LINK TO GIFSET](http://sirenja-and-the-stag.tumblr.com/post/146713082818/abo-dynamics-unusual-pairs-omegaomega-part)**
> 
> And thank you so much [Supastag](http://archiveofourown.org/users/findo/pseuds/supastag) for helping with the beta job! :D

***

Will had fled up the ladder the moment he’d entered the office. He was agitated and his body was vibrating with anxiety. He needed to not face anyone right now, not even Hannibal, and the other Omega seemed to understand and didn’t try to talk to him. He forced himself to walk slowly and in measured steps along the bookcases even though he wanted nothing more than to run.

It had been a bad case and Will had to push his hands into the pockets of his jeans to hide the tremors. It took a lot out of him to just breathe normally right now and he could still feel Jack’s disapproving gaze on the back of his neck. Poisonous. 

“Jack thinks I need an Alpha,” he spat.

He hadn’t planned on revealing that, but it had festered like a black oozing tumor in his chest. The thought of an Alpha claiming him was sickening. All preposterous posing; dominating, oppressive, ready to suffocate everything that made Will who he was. The phantom of a childhood memory made him shudder. A heavy hand on his neck, gripping tight to guide him roughly. 

The betrayal he felt since Jack made it clear he didn’t trust an unbound Omega was a heavy pressure around his lungs. 

“What do YOU think?” 

Hannibal’s calm question jerked him out of his thoughts and he said the first thing that came to his mind. It still sounded exactly like his father in his head.

“That not even another Omega would want me.” It tasted bitter on his tongue, but there was no denying that he was too unstable, too erratic and unable to provide anything of worth for an Omega who sought steadiness and a warm home. 

“I do.”

Will stopped dead in his tracks. For a moment the words didn’t make any sense to him. Will looked down to Hannibal, taken aback, but the man had already turned away and was looking for something on his desk. 

He frowned. 

Will had never even thought about Hannibal in the context of relationships and bonds. The man had existed outside of such trivial matters, but now Will looked, really looked at him. 

Hannibal wasn’t a usual Omega; he was broad, tall and entirely masculine. He had an aura of authority and he played with it, pushing it where other Omegas would dampen the impulse. Even if he could find an Alpha who would be able to deal with that, he doubted Hannibal would ever accept someone claiming him purely because biology told them it was right. 

Hannibal _wanted_ Will. 

Hannibal wanted _Will_.

The thought got something in him to unclench and it was easier to breathe all of a sudden. He’d never been wanted before. Truly wanted, without the help of pheromones, hormones and biological urges. Even Alana had only ever reacted to the genetic urge to help an unstable Omega. 

His palms turned sweaty and he pulled them out of his pockets, rubbing them on the fabric. He didn’t know what to say and he felt suddenly awkward standing up here. 

Instead of answering, he finally got himself to move again and climbed down the ladder, his heart thumping heavily in his chest. He didn’t know what those two words would change between them now. Will had the feeling Hannibal was allowing him to choose whether to pretend they never happened or act upon them. 

Will took a deep breath and turned around. Letting Hannibal’s familiar and calming scent clear his head, he walked slowly towards the desk where the other Omega was still fiddling with something. 

Will realized Hannibal was nervous as well. He probably had never bared himself to someone like that. Open and honest. There was a tingling in Will’s stomach now, and he knew that this could work out. They could make this work. 

He stopped on the other side of the desk, watching until Hannibal finally stopped pretending and looked up.

“Do you mean it?” He was proud how steady his voice sounded. 

Hannibal just nodded. He appeared smaller somehow and Will wanted to hold him. 

Realizing he probably was allowed to do so he rounded the table and wrapped his arms around the broad back without hesitation. The arms coming up around him were warm. Not constricting, not demanding, just embracing. 

Will took a deep breath and pressed his face into the crook of Hannibal’s neck. 

He was home. 

***


End file.
